fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CaptainFlowerss
Welcome Hi, welcome to the AtlantisUchiha! Thanks for your edit to the Dragon God Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 05:43, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Your Dragon God Slayer Magic page was deleted. Please read the rules. You need 50 edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make a Slayer Magic. In addition, there will be no such thing as "Dragon God Slayer Magic". 06:10, November 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to ask you to remove Devil Slayer from Mephistopheles' page. Again, you need to have met the requirements to use a Slayer Magic. 08:17, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Sure I guess you can use Spatial magic--Gruntmaster26 (talk) 02:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) hey i saw some of ur articles and was wondering if u wanted to make a character for this guild i was making. Just know they need the Key of Salvation spell. you bet man, i'd love to see the character you make, just note that he/she doesn't need to be overpowered, but just strong in one way or another. Alvedrez (talk) 21:28, November 14, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez First off, yes you can add him to the page just tell me when you do, and second, please don't make your character as powerful as that Gregory, it's ok if you want to make him strong but not just overpowered, furthermore, as far as magic goes, try to find a good, strong, and unique magic for the character's primary, but then sorta digress to other magics. If you have any questions, you know where to find me Alvedrez (talk) 01:01, November 18, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez sounds great man! Check back in with me later Alvedrez (talk) 20:03, November 18, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez sup dude, just checking in on you and how your character is going Alvedrez (talk) 21:55, November 22, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez :I asked a admin to delete all the articles I made... The admin hasn't done it yet... :(. I'm just waiting til they are deleted before actually doing it. I want to start over on this site, but I don't want my old articles on. And yet, the admin hasn't done it yet.. *sighs*. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 01:28, November 23, 2016 (UTC)) ok, sorry about the late response, if ur asking perchan to do it i'd advise to go look somewhere else because she is really busy right now Alvedrez (talk) 00:14, December 6, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez I noticed you were making some demons. I have recently created my own race of demons, and I was wondering if you'd like to work with me? Boopity beep bo (talk) 01:47, July 3, 2017 (UTC) I will have to agree with you there, the rules are pretty strict. '' ''Your ideas are really cool though, so where ever you head to, keep trying to work on those! My ideas are kinda similar, in a few ways, but yours seems more, well, developed then mine. Good luck to ya', mate. Boopity beep bo (talk) 13:39, July 3, 2017 (UTC) I have deleted your "James Cook" character. There will be no new types of Slayer Magic. All of them are detailed on the official Slayer Magic page, and as such "Immortal Slayer" will never be a thing. Please understand, and I will restore the page. Thank you for your cooperation. 11:32, October 30, 2017 (UTC) you need to tell me what element any any power-ups your god slayer magic will have before approval 20:37, November 4, 2017 (UTC) go ahead 12:27, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey, I don't know what you're talking about, but the Fairy Tail Wiki admins are always active 24/7. It just takes time for them to come up with the best answer. -- 8:16, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I don't think I can help you. I personally have never touched the background or done much thematic design - perhaps you could ask User:Ash9876, since he's the only person I know who's somewhat active and knows a bit about design. 13:22, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Alternatively, you could ask User:Another Poetic Spartan, but I'm not sure if he's as active on wikis anymore. He's pretty good with design. 13:23, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Just trying to be helpful for you. But, if you want it that way, then I won't help in any form of way. -- 8:28, November 12, 2017 (UTC) K -- 8:38, November 12, 2017 (UTC) go ahead with your spirit thing, also you should ask Ash about Acnologia, since canon characters are his job, not mine Per (This is my stage now!) 01:57, November 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey man love your work , but could you use this image in your death horsemen please.. http://cdn.staticneo.com/w/dynastywarriors/thumb/9/90/Shin_Orochi_wo2.png/400px-Shin_Orochi_wo2.png Plus, why did you delete conquest and war horsemen , could you please do them again with the same images that you used before??? Please Anirudhaaa (talk) 03:38, February 7, 2018 (UTC) Hi, QOS was my old account before I deleted articles, took a hiatus, only to return to find myself locked out of it. I'm going to have to say, no, you cannot take over Heat Magic, although I will be reverting and changing some of the aspects of the page sometime soon, as well as make it free use. If you've got any ideas, you're welcome to share them with me and once the page is up again, all the spells will be available for your use plus your own concepts. —[[User:Astrarche|'Astrarchē']][[User talk:Astrarche|(Consult a Queen.)]] RE: Invulnerability Curse It may be possible, but you'd have to explain the mechanics behind the curse before I can consider accepting it. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 08:44, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 11:54, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Blaze Devils Hi Atlantis, thanks for your notification, I will fix it right away. If ya need some help from me or anything else - feel free to ask, I will check what I can do fo' ya'. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 09:25, July 8, 2018 (UTC) I am not Ash. Will take care of Azrael. Feel free to claim Heat Magic. —[[User:Astrarche|'Astrarchē']][[User talk:Astrarche|(Consult a Queen.)]] May i continue to make a slayer magic of my i have ovr 50 credits Atlantis, frankly most of the administration of FTF is distant now, I apologize for the lack of structure or consideracy in our actions. I’m very busy with life and at the moment. I will take care of Azrael when I am ale to in the next 47 hours. Apologies —[[User:Astrarche|'Astrarchē']][[User talk:Astrarche|(Consult a Queen.)]] User talk:Bluemage1992 For your character? Sure! Bluemagebluemage1992 02:01, August 30, 2018 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Sure you can! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 19:16, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Feel free to take over the article and make it more original :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:35, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Help Provided I see what you mean; it's rather bare. One thing you want to do when describing the appearance of a character is to make mention of their aura; what reaction do they invoke when first seen? How does that tie into their personality and the perception of people around them? In the case of Gregory, he's rather rugged, with the ambience of a mountain man; at home in the unforgiving and often treacherous terrain of rocky outcrops, battered coasts, and chilling climates. Dark eyes that subject the world around them to an intense, soul searching gaze. Those are just some examples of how you widen the scope of your appearance section and deepen the description. Hope this helps! Great Achlus (talk) 09:27, September 5, 2018 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDSmVn4OVtk dont miss out this is your chance to go to that universe Was going send a message to the admin about something, when I saw yours. As an admin on another wikia, usually the sock puppet (another account) is blocked as well. Sock puppet usually refers to accounts made by already blocked users, or ones to escape any personal issues associated with the pre-existing account user.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:07, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Also I saw your message, about the user the original account. And one thing is that, age isn’t restricted. I checked the rules, and I saw no age limits.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:13, September 29, 2018 (UTC) No problem. But you razed a valued point. Dragon Slayer Magic shouldn’t belong to characters (aside from the dragon race) that are before Zeref’s Era. After all Irene came up with the concept to enchant the power of dragons onto humans. The 400 years prior to the current year, that is mentioned in the series overtime. I believe was contributed by two things making it a significant time. The Develop of Magic, as it’s been slightly hinted that during this time Magic was heavily researched, but it still existed long before this time. This is hinted by the Mildian’s Academy Zeref went to. And the Dragon Civil War which happened sometime after or during Zeref’s years at the academy. This time of Magical Development alongside the Dragonification of Acnologia is why Acnologia knew so many old types of Magic according to Irene. And was while he couldn’t defend or at least recognize Universe One, a new era magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:36, September 29, 2018 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Sure! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 07:29, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Regarding claiming and reverting of Adamantine, you can claim it but you are not allowed to revert it. From what I recall, Zef wanted Liza to get rid of all of his work and I will uphold that request. So, I would request that if you do take it over, you write it in your own words on how you interoperate it. If it so happens to be similar to how Zef did, cool beans. As for your Gods, you simply need to provide me with what is the purpose of their creation, what is their domain (i.e. What they govern over), and exactly how they are in terms of personality. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) User talk:Bluemage1992 Sure! Need to edit my characters anyway. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 01:08, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Hey Mate I saw your message. I actually have "finished a single article" as I've finished three articles, that are connected to my main guild one. I have edited and contributed to these articles almost every day for a week now, so I believe it's fairly clear that these pages will not be remaining blank. Nor are they clotting up the wikia, as the only place they could appear is the recently edited, which fades away after someone else makes an edit. So far every single page or article I have created has been connected and tied to the main one under construction, and every single page or article I have created has been given the tab "under construction" with no signs or clear evidence for anything other than the intent of getting completed. So I apologize that this has appeared to inconvenience you in some way. I won't be "slowing down" as that's contrary to "finishing the article", but I appreciate that you were concerned enough about my progress to contact me directly. Wolffsbane (talk) 21:59, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Witch Re What type of witch would you like to create? [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,']] Sakky is here! 12:44, November 17, 2018 (UTC) That seems really interesting. I am not sure if this will help you or not but my witch Idosole Swift exists and had an RP against someone, so it's like a fight RP. It's called A Brewing Storm and maybe through the RP it can help you get an understand of how it's used. One things to keep in mind is Idosole focuses on the brewing side of witch craft and thus doesn't rely on around her as much as say other witches. If this doesn't help feel free to come back to me and I'll try re-explaining witchcraft to you! [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:01, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Never watched Re: Zero so that seems that quite the find, should prob look at that some time haha. Anyways, that seems fine to me but your dream thing gets a lot more complex. It could work but how are you thinking of how it works as it could work a lot like potion brewing. [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,']] Sakky is here! 13:30, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Sounds fine to me, you have my say ahead! [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,']] Sakky is here! 19:40, November 17, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the assistance with Alinia Flor. Also read her comment trends or trivia section for which anime she came from.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:49, November 19, 2018 (UTC) I wouldn't say she is a witch as it is much more smoky than a strong and stable entity. I am fine saying that people call and assume she is a witch and feel free to send me any other candidates at any time [[User:Sakura0Xavier|'The Trash Idol Queen,']] Sakky is here! 20:11, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Hi Atlantis. Did you still want us to delete your articles? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:18, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Orion Beast Mary Jane Kelly is more then welcome to join Orion Beast MarkCarlo2003 (talk) 20:27, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Spirit Slayer has to do with spirits, specifically the summonable ones. Read the article properly. Specifically the description of the mechanics. As long as you can sufficiently justify it but it isn't overpowered like time and space, it can work. Admins discussed this a while back. Per (This is my stage now!) 06:37, November 23, 2018 (UTC) I had a look at the rules page and found this: I can only assume the exclusion of gravity is deliberate, thus making Gravity Slayer Magic's acceptable. I had a quick read of Gravity Spirit Slayer Magic and it seems totally fine, not too OP or anything (long as fuck though). I kinda get where your coming from but she's not doing anything wrong. I'd just make a non-slayer Time Magic and do whatever with it instead. TufftierChicken (talk) 20:34, 23 November, 2018 (UTC) Re:Slayer Magic First of all, I'm not going to delete these articles because they aren't in violation of the rule. These articles have been approved by Perchan who is the Head Administration of Magic on the wiki, it was done so with a reason she could approve. Looking over the rule: This means Per was the one who over saw the creation of the Slayer Magic and provided them with an explanation which allowed them to devour some form of substance, in this case s, for then to be approved. The reason why your "Time Dragon Slayer Magic" was not approved can only attributed to the fact, elements such as "time" works vastly different in comparison to gravity. Time is more conceptual when compared to the likes of gravity and the fact the entire finale of the original Fairy Tail series was centered around which shows how grossly overpowered it can be within the right hands. Like it has been stated a multitude of times, you can always employ the Magic in a manner similar to a Slayer if you choose to do so but there will be no "Time" Slayer Magic unless it has been revealed within the series. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 01:04, November 29, 2018 (UTC) sure why not God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 17:53, June 27, 2019 (UTC) RE: Boneyard Magic Sorry for getting back to you so late. You can use Boneyard Magic to your heart's content. If you have any questions about it all you have to do is ask. Hope you do well. Flameburst159 (talk) 05:38, July 12, 2019 (UTC)Flameburst159 Joaquim and Reading Options Agreed. Unfortunately, admins like Aha (LastionLover5000), Perchan, Astarte (Queen of Swords) and Zicoihno are no longer active. Neither is Ash (though he still contributes on other fandom sites). Only User:Arukana is still reachable, and neither him nor Ash mentioned anything about appointing new content moderators and/or admins to replace the inactive ones. As for reading fare, it's up to you. I'm currently in a storyline with Renesmee that's going on its third rp. The rest you can find on her Roleplay page. Great Achlus (talk) 18:27, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Eurasia Eurasia did you make this map? If so could I ask if you could make one for me, please? My new laptop doesn’t have the image software my company computer has.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:22, July 24, 2019 (UTC) This is a matter of scale question. In your opinion, would battle between Eurasia and the Gemma Empire of Aeternum be considered a good arc or mini arc? And just to get this out of the way incase you want to. Gemma is a single nation of Aeternum and is roughly three times the size of the Pengrande Kingdom of Ishgar. It also has over 4 million soldiers and the Nine Warmages. In particularly within the Warmages, Irminsul and Alice are both of the same class of power as August and Irene and might even surpass them some. I figured I would at least get that out of the way first. As the last time I did an arc it ended not as I envisioned.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:08, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Hmm, I thought about it and maybe we could go this route. You see in Aeternum Gemma has very bad international relations with most of the other eight nations in the continent. This is because for hundreds of years, they have tired to invade for the Wellspring. Wellsprings are magical pools that where Ley Lines converge into a nexus. Gemma’s is the largest on Earthland and the magical water can replenish itself even if the Ley Lines stop channeling magic into it, albeit much slower. In-fact the Wellspring and Ley Lines are what makes Gemma so rich. As far as my story goes it’s the richest nation in the world. Lacrima grows along the Ley Lines which span for thousands of miles. It’s the largest export. So much as criminals in Gemma could have a bounty in the trillions. As far as a story goes we could go with one of these routes. Maybe this continent could support a nation of Aeternum trying to conquer Gemma. Or maybe with all the civil wars there, one of your morality more positive kingdoms, could petition Gemma for help. After the Nine Warmages in “theory” surpass the Spriggan 12’s might. And they have several million soldiers in the armies. Not to mention there is M.A.N.A, kind of like Etherion but 5-10 times stronger. All this is why Gemma has never been conquered.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 12:22, July 30, 2019 (UTC) That’s fine, Aeternum and Gemma aren’t finished either. Also we can iron out the details at a later date. Btw Gemma is a very “pure” area. Ley Lines have something like a filtration system that prevents any energy or biological from entering the Ley Lines. It doesn’t matter if it god, demon, dragon, or even human. The Ley Lines clean out Ethernano. Btw I have my trump cards Irminsul and Alice Flor as well. Irminsul is the Magic God having 1,000 years of magical research. And Alice is the High Witch being his equal and former student of his. So I have characters that could make it a decent arc.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:04, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Wanted to ask you this. Both Irminsul and Alice Flor are High Enchanters. However unlike how Irene can simply make Enchantments. They use Magics that are Enchantment based. Irminsul uses Runic Magic a type of letter magic not associated with Jutsu Shiki. However I can’t figure how Alice would use it. Any ideas?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:10, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Yeah she needs a lot more updating. But like Runic Magic which casts Enchantments via ancient runes. I can’t decide on a specific magic that casts them for Alice. I was asking if you had any ideas of a “type” of magical method to do it. Irene casts her Enchantments simply as spells. Irminsul casts them as runes. The only thing I could think of was via songs or voice. Would you have another idea?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:33, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Maybe that could work. She could use a version of Incantation Magic written by me. As while a type of magic, it falls under the Enchantment School. That she uses long and precisely words phrases to make Enchantments. She is called the High Witch. And witches are known for spells in the form of incarnations. Thanks.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:22, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Antimagic talking things Fun question. Would a battle between your Antimagic user and my Irminsul be a good fit? A god of nullification vs a god of magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:41, August 4, 2019 (UTC) You might want to have a limit to how much Antimagic can negate. Also you need to list Antimagic as a type of Magic (which I believe it is) or Curse. As policy only allows for those two kinds of powers in the fanon. As even the strongest of things against Magic such as Magic Seal Stones, Maginuim the magic alloy of the Eclipse Gate, and Acnologia’s Power aren’t completely immune to magic. Your character could be a hindrance to Irminsul in his old age. Maybe Charles can dispel any magic his hand comes into contact with if it’s power is below 15,000 on a MPF. This way some character can surpass it. As even my Irminsul isn’t able to one shot August or Irene despite being stronger than them. Maybe your character could force Irminsul to need to use his God Power. One of his sub-abilities is that his magic power’s nature is so outside the normal it can’t be negated or stolen.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:55, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Well Wave is already a canon magic that cancels out other Magics. You could make your magic, a magic based on the Moon Drip Spell. It’s a spell for gathering moonlight and can undo any spell, this is a canon spell. The reason I thought of that is because even in my story arcs the Moon Drip has exceptions to what it can dispel. You could say that Anti-magic can dispel any magic that matches or is inferior to the caster’s own Magic Power without exception. And to those of superior power it doesn’t always dispels and those of such massive power it doesn’t work. Since Irminsul is a High-tier Spriggan Class Mage Irminsul is equal to August in his old age. As he uses Age Magic to make himself younger he gets stronger. This rp could be a chance for you character to realize Anti-Magic’s limits.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:14, August 4, 2019 (UTC) Rp Whenever your ready, we can rp and I have the reason for why these character would meet up. Whatever kingdom Charles is part of in Eurasia, could have asked Gemma for help being that it’s a massive Magic Superpower. So Irminsul is sent as an emissary. However, before agreeing, Irminsul challenges Charles to see if Gemma should even bother helping this kingdom on another continent. I was also thinking Irminsul and Alice could be your Book of Revaluations as a secret undeciphered part of the book. Something like the Two Immortals. After all they both know Age, which is Age Magic. In my story they are the purifiers and restorers of Magic. They seek to restore magic whenever it’s being damaged. Like the Face Magic Pulse Bomb of Ishgar. They could fix the damage done by it... albeit it would take time. And don’t worry, I won’t start out having spells of such concentrated Magic Power that Anti-Magic can’t dispel them. I will throw those spells at Charles later when it is proven your character’s power is a challenge to Irminsul (in story).[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:38, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Was just a thought. Maybe the Four Horsemen would invade Gemma for its Wellspring. It’s the purest form of Magic Power in Earthland. A Wellspring is a nexus of Ley Lines that absorb Ethernano. Which these Wellsprings in my stories have filtration systems to prevent the energy and particles of humans, demons, dragons, gods, etc from entering it. The Wellspring isn’t tainted in the way as having any properties other than being Magic Power. Also the Wellspring is self-replenishing even if the Ley Lines stopped feed it magic. It’s so powerful and is the closest one can get to the One Magic in nature. But more so is it’s concentration. The strength of the Wellspring is a 1,000 if not 10,000 times stronger than an Etherion Blast. If a Mage were to drink from it, they would gain truly enormous power (Milliana would become as strong as Irene) but would lose their sanity instantly. Also if any would approach it with the intention of trying to dispel it, the Wellspring would protect itself. It’s almost alive and is very old, predating all known recorded history. It was ancient when Irminsul was born over 1,000 years ago. Maybe the Book could list Irminsul and Alice as the Two Immortal Mages to protect from the Four Horsemen and their armies. As for Charles. Maybe during his travels he takes note of Charle’s odd Magic Power and wishes to research the Anti-Magic. A Magic that instantly dispels virtually all other Magics is rare. Also I know it’s based of Touma’s Image Breaker. And one weakness between the two powers is, it something like this. You bring a meteorite down, Anti-Magic might dispel the Telekinesis used on it. But it doesn’t stop it from falling as it already exists.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:11, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Moderator Hey Atlantis how are you?,You wanna become new moderator or something from what i understand? Question Was wondering if you would consider putting this in your Book about your Horsemen and the Apocalypse. "At the end of the road traveled by the Horsemen, waited for them was the madness of the highest echelon and finally despair in all of its endless darkness..." The rest even if someone could read it without going mad, isn't written in the same language as the rest of the book. So the outcome of this meeting is unknown to all. The only thing known is Alice and Irminsul are Madness and Despair.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:12, August 16, 2019 (UTC) I understand, I have a full time career and that takes up 80% of my time.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:54, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Re:Moderator My eyes hurt by what i saw. Anyway, i hope they make you one so many things will be fixed and many answers will be given, because let's be honest, when you wait for an admin for things like magic creation permission or article take over then things don't progress, especially when you want them for a story. Btw, if you want help for something just ask, i am confident in my imagination and ideas, such as the Demigod page you are creating. DeathGr (talk) 16:12, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Demigod I will do some edits if you want in a couple of minutes, it's an interesting concept btw, and keep or discard what you like. DeathGr (talk) 16:27, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Question Sorry beforehand if i'm annoying. I just wanted to ask since you are far longer in the fanon, no offense, shouldn't you have taken permission for demigods since they are kinda like a new race? Another question is this, can we freely create continents? My final question is this: can we freely create variations of already known races? I want to create my own variation of Demons where they would be evil spirits that can embody themselves to the human world by bathing their essense in huge amounts of negativity and their bodies would be able to regenerate as long as they have magic power while negative emotions, specifically the type that created their body such as fear or rage or lust etc can empower them. plus more stuff but i don't wanna tire (or spoil xd) you. DeathGr (talk) 16:47, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Re: Question Thank you, i will begin creating my own Demon version and if you come to like the concept, then you will already have permission to create your own, after all, a continent of gods like yours wouldn't need some nasty demons for antithesis? :P DeathGr (talk) 16:55, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Re:Demons Lol, talk about coincidence, anyway, time for me to work DeathGr (talk) 17:04, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Hi! Yes, I'm new here. Ok so, if I'll need something then I'll ask to you. Thanks! Laerion9 (talk) 17:48, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Demon Hey, can you check and comment about my Demon page? Also, can you do any possible minor edits such as image etc.? Thank you. DeathGr (talk) 19:14, August 27, 2019 (UTC) Thank you Thank you man for the help. By the way, how do you like my own interpretation of Demons? If you have any ideas about things i could add etc. i would appreciate it.DeathGr (talk) 05:43, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Re: Archdemons Now that i think about it, yes, i must make it much harder for a demon to ascend to that level. Any suggestions if possible?Btw, should i make that class more powerful?DeathGr (talk) 05:59, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Re: Archdemons I think i will make it like this, btw i like bleach. I will make them akin to natural forces that mutiple S class or a Wizard saint will be needed to fight one and an archdemon will be born after consuming tons of souls but they must be both human and demonic ones (to make it have more of a meaning, like the number will be half human and half demonic souls). I don't think i will use names of archdemons from goetia and might try to create my own (or just use fantasy name generator xd). Thank you again for the help.DeathGr (talk) 06:16, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Question...again Hi, it's me again. I wanna ask something. I seriously think of making my own continent and since in Ft 100 years quest there ARE living dragons that escaped the dragon king festival, do you think it would be allowed to have living dragons in my continent with that kind of mindset? Sorry for bothering you all the time.DeathGr (talk) 13:27, August 29, 2019 (UTC) Re:Continent Of course. This will also be a nice opportunity for him since i plan this continent to be filled with lots of natural resources of high quality and parts from magical beasts exclusive to that continent. So, about the dragons, i can freely create some as long as they use normal elements and not ones such as sword and armor? Dragon Question I'm currently on the creation mythology and later i will touch the history of the continent and in the mythology i was thinking of having a specific goddess being the one that ended up creating the dragons (at least of the continent) through emotions of jealousy and anger. While it is only for that continent, would it still be too much to put? Re: Dragon Origin Oh, so i can ''have my continent's dragons being created by a goddess as part of both myth and religion, thanks. DeathGr (talk) 06:13, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: dragon origins Ok thanks, btw, in almost half an hour i will have the continent ready. DeathGr (talk) 07:49, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Pangaea Yep, i did the basics for my Pangaea continent. You can check it out if you want and i'm open for ideas kai criticism.DeathGr (talk) 14:47, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: Pangaea Yes there will be a Pangaea god of time and when it comes to punishment, he is Anksheram level. What's your opinion about the continent from what you read? I also plan on creating beings like unicorns (with a small population and in danger of extinction), griffins (which exist nowdays but they are shy and have become a legend now) among other ones (if i ever get permission) so i will now settle for subspecies and variations like you did.DeathGr (talk) 17:12, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: species How to make said sub sections for a better appearance? Also, since i'm from Greece i believe it's only natural to put greek elements in what i create. If if put plants, then they will mostly be ones that will be used in potion breeding. About lifeforms,except what i mentioned, i plan on also creating for the time being: *a Gemhog, a creature that eats gems etc (yes gems) and its quills are of that nature, for example, if one eats diamond then it will have diamond quills or if it eats lacrima then lacrima ones. The quills produced by it would be of the highest quality but it lives underground so its rare to be seen. *A bird made of various flowers that can produce seeds that reproduce one type of flower. *A werebeast unique to Pangaea: snakemen *Nekomatas *Inugamis *Kitsune(from last 100 years quest chapter it is revealed l that they EXIST after all). *Deathbug: A ladybug that contains a violent poison. *Sea serpents Re: '''Sub-section & Species' Ok i thing i got it. Seems like we have some common species and to think i didnt even read the Eurasia article. Sea serpents will be a subspecies of dragons, like cousins, wyverns too (i will have them too in the continent). Sea serpent scales are high grade products in trades and they can be used for medicines, potions and even armor and sword crafting, but because they are special, not everyone can craft such armors and so they are expensive. DeathGr (talk) 07:00, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Re: Scales I'm glad that you like my ideas so far! About Pangaea kitsunes, they will be able to both grow stronger and live longer the more tails they sprout. They can grow stronger by eating souls or feed with the life force/ magical energy of living creatures and the excess power becomes a tail. In order to reach nine tails though, a kitsune must both dedicate itself in meditation and refining its abilities in addition to gathering power and once a kitsune reaches nine tails, they gain great holy powers and usually seclude themselves, often acting as messengers of gods.Kitsune can use transformation magic but like the myths, only the tail remains and fox fire which can harm the soul. Nine tail kitsune have purification powers, telepathy and telekinesis while their transformations are flawless and they live almost eternally while their fox fire is said to even burn body-soul-magic power. Nekomatas and Inugami's will be the souls of cats and dogs that couldn't pass on after dying from old age due to the immense bond between them and their owners, reaching that state and becoming spiritual existenses. This is explained by using the power of feelings of pet and owner which is converted to magic power that goes to the pets, anchoring their souls while also gaining their unique form. Both beings have the power to transform to much bigger versions of themselves. Finally, Inugami's can possess people if ordered and can boost his owner's health by possessing them while Nekomata can curse others with bad luck if they scrach them while utilizing magic energy.DeathGr (talk) 08:04, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Hi AtlantisUchiha, I'm just a bit confused. If I want to take over the ownership of an article, with the original owner inactive since 2016, how can I do, due to the fact that there's no active admin anymore? Thanks! Laerion9 (talk) 10:07, August 31, 2019 (UTC)